


we're monumental

by megidolaon



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidolaon/pseuds/megidolaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things he could be doing and the places he could be, Minato thinks, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're monumental

Minato kicks at one of his unpacked bags of luggage he hasn't bothered to unpack, despite the couple of months he's been living at his boyfriend's uncle's house, knocking it off the couch with a thump to give himself some more legroom. It's not like he owned much, unlike Souji, so even if he wanted to settle in completely it wouldn't matter. There'd be no room for him or his mess. He sighs, glancing at the bag he kicked and proceeds to groan as he sees some a good half of his clothes has fallen out of the bag messily and out of annoyance he gives the bag another kick, only succeeding in knocking more of his mostly useless crap out of it. The scene beneath him does nothing but irritate him, which is pointless. There’s no use in getting upset over a mess he made himself and he knows this so he bites down on his lip a little too hard until the feeling dies down.

Mess forgotten, mostly, his attention returns back to the dull light coming from the old laptop sitting in his lap. It’s rundown, taped together, and barely works. Just like him, he thinks, and the thought is almost funny enough to make him let out a bitter laugh. Minato doesn’t, though, because it wouldn’t do anything and it was too much effort than he was willing to exert at the moment. Between the email he has open on his laptop's screen and the lack of his boyfriend’s presence, he was drained of anything positive he had been previously feeling. Which was pretty typical. It didn’t take much to get him feeling absolutely nothing but that’s normal for him. Every shitty thing was normal for him.

With one last look over the email from his twin sister and about how happy she and her girlfriend were visiting Bebe in France, he shuts his laptop and puts it on the coffee table next to him, lays back on the couch, and heaves a weighty sigh. He almost feels bad for how much he doesn’t care about what his sister has to say but he can’t even bring himself to feel that. God, does he want to, he really does but he knows it’s useless to force anything so he’ll save his response for whenever he does feel something again. Which he hopes is soon, because he knows that it never ends well when he stays like this for too long.

The sound of the door opening catches his attention and Minato sits up a bit, looks over his shoulder as he watches Souji walk into the room, with a smile on his face. The same smile he always has. The same smile that Minato always wants to kiss.

“Wow. Took you long enough. I didn’t realize dropping Nanako off to her friends house would take you a million hours.”

Souji snorts at Minato’s words, shaking his head and stepping over to the edge of the couch to lean down and press a quick kiss against Minato’s lips.

“I missed you too.” Souji says, humming lightly as he pushes some strands of Minato’s hair out of his eyes. “You need a haircut.”

Minato rolls his eyes, letting himself flash something of a smile at that. Souji’s words were an understatement and they both knew it. He can’t even recall the last time he got a haircut. It was so long he had it in a ponytail that was practically the same length of his sisters. Not only that but it wouldn’t hurt to fix his roots. The natural black was starting to show again but he had just been too tired to do anything about it lately.

“Is something up? You looked sort of mad when I walked in.” As always, nothing flies out of Souji’s radar and it’s just annoying enough to cause Minato’s smile to falter but not enough to sour his mood even more.

“I always look sort of mad. I have resting bitch face.” He says and Souji laughs a little at his words and it’s enough to bring a smile back onto his face.

It’s not like he doesn’t appreciate Souji’s concern, he does. Knowing someone genuinely cares is amazing and surprisingly helpful. Not helpful in helping him actually speak out about what bothers him but helpful in thinking maybe he’s not such a lost cause. Which is more than enough right now. There’s nothing wrong with taking baby steps, he hopes.

Silence falls over them and it’s not unwelcome or uncomfortable. They’re both quiet people and always have been and Minato doesn’t mind that at all. In fact, he even prefers it to having someone who would constantly try to fill the silence with idle chatter. It’s nicer this way, easier, he’s used to it. He could almost even call it ‘homey’.

His eyes roam over to Souji, who’s moved and started to idly pick up the mess Minato made earlier. The action isn’t surprising or anything. This is his room, afterall. Plus he always has been a bit of a clean freak. Compulsive cleaning tied in with the anxiety issues he was reluctant to admit he has and it’s just one of the few faults he had. Because he was a person too. Sometimes Minato had to remind himself that.

“Hey, would you wanna maybe go for a drive?” Souji’s voice speaks up from the silence as he finishes putting Minato’s clothes back into the bag it had previously been in.

It’s a sudden question and Minato tilts his head to the side slightly, cocking a brow and giving him a curious look. He says nothing because he knows he doesn’t need to. While he still isn’t the most expressive person in the world, he’s been getting better and Souji’s been with him for so long now there’s little doubt he doesn’t already know Minato is wondering why he offered so suddenly.

“It’ll be fun. Late night drives are supposed to be romantic, you know.” There’s a cheer in his voice at his explanation, which isn’t that surprising. He’s a complete romantic and every time he impulsively suggests something like this it always makes him giddy. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

There’s something incredibly gentle in his voice as he speaks out the last part and Minato stares at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Of course he can’t say no to Souji. Reading his body language leaves Souji grinning and he grabs Minato’s hand, pulling him up off the couch.  
“Are you sure your uncle is okay with this?” Minato questions, letting Souji lead him through the dark household and into the Dojima’s garage.

Souji casts a sly look back at him as he pulls his uncle’s car keys back out of his pockets and unlocks the minivan. “I pay rent, I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

 

* * *

 

The scenery passes by in flashes. It’s too blurry and too dark out to properly see any of it and because it’s the countryside there aren’t really any street lights to illuminate much of anything so Minato isn’t sure why he’s staring out the open window to his side when he knows he could see more if he looked straight out the cars front. Maybe it’s because the headlights would make the stars look less beautiful or something. He’s not really sure. It doesn’t really matter.

It’s been silent since they both settled in and Souji started driving. There’s no talk between them but Souji has the radio turned on to some station that plays the types of slow, cheesy love songs that are his favorite and that Minato has started to hate a little less just by virtue of Souji liking them so much.

The scene is like something out of some hipster, young adult romance movie he’s seen hundreds of times before. They’ve never been his sort of thing, always struck him as unrealistic. Young adult fiction was never like reality. Unrealistic depictions of coming of age stories in his eyes. But Souji likes them even if he knows they’re mostly fake. He’s always liked to believe in simple, happy endings. It was kind of his thing and Minato can’t blame him. There was nothing wrong with liking fantasy and wanting happy endings like that to be reality. Minato’s just a realistic. Been beaten down too many times to let himself think otherwise.

Except when he’s with Souji. When he’s with Souji he swears he can almost feel like things might actually work out.

Things continue in silence for who knows how long. Minato sure doesn’t know. He hasn’t paid any attention to the time since before they’d even started driving. Now he’s curious, though, so he looks to the car’s clock. Almost midnight. He sighs, leaning back in his seat and letting his arm hang out the car window nearest to him.

“It’s really nice out here.” Minato says, looking over to Souji.

He was smiling, which was unsurprising, he always smiled around Minato. It’s not as strange to him anymore but he remembers when it was. How happy Souji was to be around him...it was so foreign back then. Things were so different. They were so different. Thinking like this is almost funny. They got together at sixteen and it’s only been three years. It’s not that long at all but a lot can change in three years.

A lot _has_ changed in three years.

Out of all the things he could be doing and the places he could be, Minato thinks, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

“Souji?”

“Hm?”

He doesn’t turn to look at Minato, which is fine, he’s paying attention to the road which is definitely more important than sharing a meaningful gaze right now. Minato was still hesitant on cars even after thirteen years. But he trusts Souji and he knows he can’t be afraid of them his whole life. He’s getting better.

“I love you.”

Souji looks over at him for a brief moment and his eyes are full of love. He turns his attention back to the road just as quickly and it’s a bit of a disappointment but the look on his face more than makes up for it as far as Minato’s concerned. There’s no immediate reply but it’s alright. Souji doesn’t have to say anything because he knows how he feels and he knows that he’s thinking it, that he’s feeling it.

More time passes, not very long, but it feels like forever to Minato and he knows that everything about this moment is obnoxiously corny but he can’t bring himself to care. It feels right.

The car comes to a stop at the side of some dirt road next to some farm, Souji leans back pushing his bangs out of his face only to have them fall back into place, slightly askew. Somehow, Minato notices, he looks nicer than he did before. Head turning to face him, his expression is soft and warm as he undoes his seatbelt to lean in closer to Minato. They’ve done this what feels like thousands of times, he knows what’s coming and yet he still feels a rush of...something wash over him as Souji pushes his hair out of his face to cup his cheek as some lovesong becomes white noise in the background.

Their lips touch for a moment and Minato’s heart skips a beat like it always does when they kiss and when Souji pulls away he presses their foreheads together and moves his hand to hold onto Minato’s, giving it a tender squeeze.

“I love you too.”

Minato shuts his eyes and grins, bumping his nose against Souji’s before moving in for another kiss.

Maybe things weren’t always perfect but that’s fine. Maybe he and Souji weren’t perfect people but that’s fine. Things didn’t have to perfect. Nothing could be perfect. That just wasn’t how life worked. Right now though, Minato thinks, that’s okay. Everything is okay.

They’re happy and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it sure has been a while since i've posted anything!! i've been in a pretty bad mindset lately and had a really bad writers block since i posted last on here but! i've finally managed to write something! so that's exciting.
> 
> this is incredibly self indulgent. i've wanted to write something at this level of gay for ages now.


End file.
